My long lost twin brother
by black13
Summary: yugi finds out something that is unbelievable so read to find out and don't forget to review
1. The beginning

People, people, people. You guys have to review this cause like this is my like very first like story like that like is like a like story and like well like I did write a story but like it was an interview that was so not like funny so I am writing a real story.  
  
Yami: [Comes out of nowhere.] You forgot to say like in the last sentence!  
  
Black13: Where did like you come from?  
  
Yami: [Sarcastic] I came out of the sky and I just fell out of nowhere and landed here with a lunatic like you.  
  
Black: Hey, I'm gonna get you! Sorry Sharon and Nia but I have to do this. [I start cracking my knuckles and charge after Yami.]  
  
Yami: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh. [Starts running and I chase him]  
  
Joey: [Comes out of nowhere.] Well then. I'll just do the disclaimer, Black13 DOES NOT OWN YU GI OH OR THE CHARECTORS SO BACK OFF YOU DUMB BUTT PEOPLE WHO SEW PEOPLE OK so on with the story. [Then, watches me beat upYami.] Oh, ya I forgot to tell you people that Black13 said that my bud and Yami have separate bodies.   
  
Chapter1:  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg. The alarm clock just rang  
  
and I woke up from a good nights sleep.  
  
"Uh. What time is it? OH MY GOD, IT'S 7:00. I HAVE TO GO TO  
  
SCHOOL. OH SHIT, DAMN, I AM GOING TO BE LATE TO  
  
SCHOOL."  
  
I got out of bed and then I stepped on a nail.  
  
"Owy, ow, ow, ow. Shit."  
  
I looked out the window and there was Tea standing out there.  
  
"Damn, Tea is out there waiting for me. I hope a car hits her  
  
and she dies."  
  
I put on the millennium puzzle and went straight to the bathroom and  
  
there was Yami fixing his hair.  
  
"Hey Yami, waz up? Have a good nights sleep?"  
  
"Yup. Did you? [In a dreamy voice] I was having a dream about  
  
Yumi."  
  
"Yo, Yami, I don't need to know that."  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"And anyways I did have a good nights sleep until the stupid alarm  
  
clock rang, and then I stub my damn toe on a damn nail and then I  
  
looked out the window to see none other then Tea. Damn."  
  
"Why do you hate Tea for? She's such a nice girl and very pretty."  
  
"Yami, I hate her cause she walked on me kissing that new girl, Shizu,  
  
and she was like, [imitating Tea] Oh my god, Yugi, how could you, I  
  
thought you and me were boyfriend and girlfriend, I will never talk to  
  
you again. [Stops imitating Tea] That was such a lie, Yami, and then she  
  
starts talking to me the very next day."  
  
"What happened to Shizu?"  
  
"Dude, she slapped me right there and said that I was so immature and  
  
that I should never treat my girlfriend that way. I told her that she was  
  
never my girlfriend and that Shizu was the only one I liked. Then she  
  
looks at me, kisses me and says that she liked me but she can't trust me  
  
because Tea is her best friend and that she trusts Tea not to lie and then  
  
she leaves me sitting there all alone. Yami, Tea is out to ruin my life."  
  
"Harsh Yugi, but that's life. The way it is. Your just not good with girls  
  
like I am."  
  
"Hey. I'm as good with girls as you are."  
  
"Ya right. In your dreams."  
  
"Dude. I'm a 16 year old handsome, young man."  
  
"Ya and what am I, a garbage can."  
  
"Seems like it, but you just have to cut your hair and you'll look like a  
  
garbage can in no time."  
  
Yami gets mad and storms out of the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Yami, I was just kidding. Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Only if you get a date with me and your sister."  
  
"Yami, you already know that Yumi has a boyfriend and I can't get  
  
you a date with her."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"Ok, lets go to school."  
  
"Lets go."  
  
We ran downstairs and got the toast that Yumi was holding up.  
  
"Hey, big brother, why are you guys in such a hurry."  
  
"Late"  
  
We said by to Yumi and went outside. There I saw Tea standing  
  
there talking to grandpa. I told Yami to walk with Tea and I'll take a  
  
shortcut there so I wouldn't have to look at that bitch.  
  
Well, since I am alone, I'll just tell you about my life. For one thing, I  
  
live in Japan. Lets start with my annoying little sister. Her name is  
  
Yumi, like Yami, but replace the a with a u. She's 15, a brat,  
  
and Yami likes her. Though she has a boyfriend, who is my friend,  
  
Tristan. They have been going out for about five months, and they are  
  
the longest couple in school. Once I walked in on them kissing and boy  
  
was that nasty even if I'm older and I kiss too but that's different cause  
  
its me whose kissing and I never saw anyone kiss right in front of my  
  
eyes. Next, is grandpa. He owns a game shop. There he sells duel  
  
monster cards. We live on top of the game shop. Lastly are my parents.  
  
They died when I was 3 and Yumi was 2. I remember them but  
  
Yumi has no idea how they look, even if they went up to her and said  
  
they were her parents; she would probably not believe them and walk  
  
away. Though that would never happen because my parents are lost in  
  
the world. Well, one day they went on a plane to America on vacation.  
  
They both are pilots and they took there own plane and drove it  
  
themselves. They were supposed to come back in a month but they  
  
never did come back and when we checked with some people that were  
  
watching the plane, they said that it crashed over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
and they probably died because nobody can survive by swimming in the  
  
ocean. So on that day, we had a funeral and everything. Then the years  
  
went by and I started forgetting it and went on with my life.  
  
I reached school and went straight to class.   
  
So people, how did you like it? Now read and review and I'll deal with you later Yami. [Yami is acting like a drunk person.] 


	2. chapter2

Black13: I'm gonna kill you, Yami!  
  
Yami: Wait! What if I did something for you?  
  
Black13: What would you do?  
  
Yami: Um...[just than Animefan1717 falls out of the sky.]  
  
Animefan1717: Ahahahahahahahahah. [Lands on the floor.] What the hell am I doing here? [Looks up at Black13.] Oh. Hi Black13.  
  
Black13: Hi, Animefan1717.  
  
Yami: [Looks at Animefan1717.] Wow. [Goes up to her and helps her up.]  
  
Animefan1717: Black13, what is Yami doing here? [Goes up to Black13 and whispers.] I'm a little embarrassed cause like I feel out of the damn sky and landed her with Yami and like I almost smashed my ass.  
  
Black13: Oh, sorry 'bout that. I knew you liked him and well I thought you wanted to be here...  
  
Animefan1717: It's ok.  
  
Yami: [Goes up to Animefan1717 and starts to kiss her.]  
  
Black13: Well, while that's going on, I'll start the story. Oh ya, I almost forgot to say R&R. Can you believe I reviewed my story cause nobody was and I DON'T OWN YU GI OH.  
  
Chapter2:  
  
I got to school and looked at the clock on top of the building. It was only  
  
7:30, so I had 5 more minutes left till I was officially late. I went straight  
  
to my locker and got my books and went to homeroom. I saw Tristan,  
  
Joey, and Duke talking without fighting, which was a miracle. I looked  
  
around and saw everybody in class whispering and looking excited. I  
  
went up to the guys.  
  
"Hey guys! Was up? Did I miss something?"  
  
"Hey Yugi! You did miss something," said Duke.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, the news people said that Kenji was coming here, to Japan, to visit for a month," said Joey excitedly.  
  
"REALLY, OMG," yelled Yugi so only they would hear.  
  
They started jumping up and down and holding hands. Then Yugi stopped.  
  
"Wait! Who is Kenji?"  
  
They looked at their hands to see all of them holding hands.  
  
"Ew," they all said with a disgusted face.  
  
They let go. Right then Yami and Tea came in when the bell rang to start homeroom.  
  
"Hey guys," said Tea and Yami.  
  
"Tea, Yami, can you believe that KENJI IS COMING," yelled Joey. [what an idiot.]  
  
"Shhhhh," yelled Mr. Fujita, the homeroom teacher.  
  
"Ok, Ok. Mr. F, calm down dude, or your gonna loose your voice with all that shushing." said Joey.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, I'll loose my voice because of you and don't call me "dude," ok," told Mr. Fujita.  
  
"Yes maam, I mean sir and Mr. F, did you know that your last name, Fujita, sounds like fajita. You know the thingy that the people at Taco Bell sell," said Joey.  
  
Everyone started to laugh and Mr. Fujita turned red and told Joey that if he made fun of him then he will be sent to detention.  
  
"Anyways, Kenji is really coming. Are you serious?" said Tea excitedly.  
  
"Yes, he is visiting for a month because he said that this was his hometown and he wanted to see it cause he didn't see it for over ten years, "said Duke.  
  
"Oh ya, oh ya, oh ya ya ya. Ta Ta Ta," sang Yami, starting to dance.  
  
Then he sang The Venga Bus Is Coming from The Venga boys.  
  
"Hellllllllllllllllllllo. Guys. WHO THE HELL IS KENJI?" yelled Yugi.  
  
"Wow. Yugi, calm down. We were about to tell you. Wait, you don't know who Kenji is?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No," explained Yugi.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. I have no fuckin idea who this Kenji dude is," yelled Yugi.  
  
"OMG. I think I'm gonna faint," said Joey fanning himself.  
  
"Will you people just tell me who Kenji is? Is he like a millionaire or billionaire or something?" asked Yugi.  
  
"No, no, no Yugi. He's a rock star, and a really hot rock star, too. Though he looks almost like you. He has the same eyes, same hairstyle, and same nose," said Tea thoughtfully.  
  
"Yea Tea, your right. He does look like Yugi. Wow!" said Yami.  
  
"Yea right, guys. You're kidding, right. Ha ha ha. I'm really laughing now," said Yugi not believing them.  
  
"No, I am serious. You know what. Come to my house after school. All of you and no stopping for pizza or any food because I have to leave on a trip with my parents to America to visit my older sister. Ok," said Tea looking at Joey when she said no stopping for food.  
  
"Why?" asked all of them.  
  
"Well, my sister is getting married and we need to attend the wedding so I will be gone for the rest of the school year and I will leave from home at around 5:00. So, hurry up you slow pokes because I need to show Yugi something and you guys can come to if you want," said Tea.  
  
"Fine, but pizza first then your house," said Joey.  
  
"NO," yelled all of them.  
  
"Fine," said Joey. Then he sticks out his tongue.  
  
After school was over, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Joey went to  
  
Tea's house. On their way, they past a fast-food place and had a hard  
  
time getting Joey away. Finally, they got the strength to drag him away  
  
and to Tea's house. They went upstairs and went into Tea's room.  
  
"Tea, what were you going to show me?" asked Yugi to Tea, who was getting her bags ready.  
  
The only thing in her room was the television and VCR.  
  
"Oh. One second."  
  
She went to her television and turned it on and pressed play on the VCR. On the screen, came a picture of some guy singing rock music and he looked exactly like Yugi. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Yea right. You're playing a joke on me right. Well, it isn't funny," said Yugi.  
  
So how did you people like chapter 2. R&R PEOPLE. I need at least 5 reviews to do chapter 3 and I'm positive that it will be interesting. 


	3. chapter3

Black 13: OMG. Will you both stop kissing all ready? It has been about oh a half an hour. Don't you both need a breath at least? [Goes up to Animefan1717 and Yami and brakes them up.] Stop it.  
  
Animefan1717: Black13, calm down. We both love each other.  
  
Black13: Oh well, go to kiss somewhere else cause this has no kissing in it [thinking aloud] or maybe it does. Well, anyway. Hey, I've gotten an idea. Why don't both of you leave and go out on a date or something.  
  
Yami: Good idea. Lets go Sharon.  
  
Black13: Oh please go. I have had enough for one day. [Right than iwantSK and Seto flew down with Baby China and KuramaandHiei4evr fell from the sky and landed on the floor with a loud bang.]  
  
Black13: Great, even more people. Hey, guys. Was up.  
  
iwantSK: Hey, Black13. Don't worry. We're not here to bug you or do any kissing or anything, just help you with your story.  
  
Black13: Thanks. Wait one second. [Goes to the door and opens it and in falls Yami and Animefan1717.] [Sarcastically,] OMG, look who was listening, Yami and Animefan1717. Whoop de do.  
  
Yami and Seto: We're bored. We want to do something.  
  
Black13: Well, one of you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Yami to Seto: I want to.  
  
Seto: No, I want to.  
  
[Starts fighting]  
  
KuramaandHiei4evr: Fine I'll do it. Boys. What will we do with them? Black13 does not own Yu gi oh so go home you little lawyers cause no lawsuit here.  
  
All the girls together: On with the story.  
  
[Applause from the audience.]  
  
Girls: Thank you. Thank you. [Bowing, while Yami and Seto are fighting.]  
  
Chapter3:  
  
"No Yugi, it's true," said Tristan.  
  
"Yea well, whatever. I'm leaving. Grandpa said to be home right after school cause he wants to tell me something. You wanna come, Yami?" said Yugi.  
  
"Na. I'll stay here and help Tea pack," said Yami.  
  
"OH, SHIT. I HAVE TO GO HOME, TOO. Serenity will be worried," said Joey panicking.  
  
"So do I, " said Duke.  
  
"Hey, wait up, I need to go home, too," yelled Tristan trying to keep up with everybody cause they were already downstairs.  
  
When they all got downstairs, they heard someone crying so they went back upstairs and peeked in Tea's room to find Tea crying on Yami's shoulder while Yami was trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's all right Tea. I will miss you, a lot. You know I love you. Stop crying or they'll hear and come upstairs," said Yami softly to Tea.  
  
Right then, Tea looked up to Yami and kissed him. It was long and finally they stopped and then Tea and Yami sat on the bed and hugged. Yugi and they guys had enough of this love thing and left the house very quietly.  
  
"Wow," said Yugi in amazement.  
  
"Yea, double wow," said Joey.  
  
"I never knew that Yami and Tea went out!" said Duke.  
  
"Ha ha ha. That's funny. Lets just drop it and forget about it, laughed Tristan nervously. "Um...Yugi, your sister and I are going out tonight so don't wait up cause she might be late.  
  
"Yo, Tristan, don't do anything to her. Cause if you do, I will squeeze your neck so hard that your brain will come out," said Yugi threateningly.  
  
"Calm down. Not like that. She's going to be late cause I'm taking her out to dinner, then we're going to the movies, then I'm going to take her on a walk through the park and lead her into a beautiful place where you can see the moon so brightly," said Tristan.  
  
"You're taking her to the moon. Cool. Can I come along?" commented Joey. [Who else would say such a stupid thing!]  
  
"No, you retart. In the park, there is a really romantic place where it will be only me, Yumi, and...  
  
"There's gonna be somebody else, too. Dude, how low can you go!" said Joey.  
  
"You make no sense at all so just shut up," said Tristan. "Anyway, before I got interrupted, it's only gonna be me, Yumi, and the beautiful moon."  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww, our little Tristan is growing up. Look how cute he looks. Let's get a camera and tape him," commented Duke with a babyish voice  
  
"Shut up, Duke or I'll punch you," said Tristan.  
  
"You heard that guys, Tristan is going to punch me, awwwwwwwwww," said Duke.  
  
Right then, Tristan ran after Duke and Duke ran away from Tristan while Joey ran behind them and all three of them yelled by and Yugi walked on to his grandpa's store, but he didn't know one thing and that was that someone was stalking him.  
  
Black13: That was short though interesting.  
  
Everybody falls on the ground like how people pray to god and they fall on their knees and pray.  
  
Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. NOT A CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Black13: well anyways R&R people. Now and I got a little poem that my friend told my other friend who told me. It is:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
God made me beautiful  
  
What happened to you.  
  
Wasn't that funny. Hahahahahahahah. 


	4. chapter4

Black13: I don't own YU GI OH or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Yugi didn't know that someone was watching him behind the bushes when suddenly  
  
Yugi looked up and it was dark. Then he heard something move in the bushes.  
  
"Hello, is anybody there. Hello!" he called out. Right then he saw, it looked like two  
  
people but he didn't see their faces and then they disappeared.  
  
"Wait, must be my imagination," Yugi said and walked on.  
  
He got to the game shop, helped grandpa close it and went straight up to find Yumi  
  
getting ready to leave on the date.  
  
"Hay, Yugi. I'm leaving. I put the dinner in the fridge and all you have to do is warm it  
  
up," said Yumi.  
  
"Ok, and Yumi, I have to talk to you. I felt like someone was following me when I was  
  
walking home and then I saw two people their and when I blinked, they were gone," said  
  
Yugi trying to explain.  
  
"Did you see their faces?" asked Yumi.  
  
"No, they were behind a bush and I heard rustling so I looked and I saw that one persons  
  
hair was long and one person's was short," said Yugi.  
  
"Must be your imagination. Just forget about it, " said Yumi.  
  
"Probably, yea," said Yugi.  
  
Yumi left and Yugi and grandpa ate dinner, Yugi told grandpa that Yumi was coming  
  
home late and went to sleep. The next day, when he was walking to school, he felt the  
  
same feeling that someone was following him, but remembered that Yumi said to forget  
  
about it so he left it and ran to school. He found out that Kenji, the rock star, was coming  
  
in a month, which he couldn't wait for now that he heard Kenji's rock music from Joey,  
  
the fanatic of Kenji. Now Kenji was his favorite rock star. Each day passed by and  
  
everyday, Yugi heard something moving in the bushes or felt like somebody was  
  
following him. On Friday the thirteenth, he saw something and tried the people and he  
  
caught one person by the jacket but it slipped out of his hands and both ran away. They  
  
were taller then him. The day that Kenji came to Japan, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and  
  
Duke woke up extra early to go to the hotel that Kenji was coming to because if they  
  
came a little late then there would be a crowd. They waited by the hotel for about 3 hours  
  
and the crowd kept getting bigger and bigger. When finally he came. He came in a very  
  
long limo and he came out of the limo when finally Yugi saw him and he looked exactly  
  
like him. When Kenji walked up to his hotel where at the door was Yugi and his friends.  
  
KENJI'S POV:  
  
I was walking up the red carpet to my hotel signing autographs to my fans when a boy  
  
who looked 16 caught my eye. I then got an idea and went up to him. I murmured from  
  
the corner of my mouth to meat me when the crowd clears up in room #57 and to come  
  
alone. I gave him a ticket that meant that he could come upstairs to his room.  
  
NORMAL POV:  
  
Yugi couldn't believe that Kenji asked him to meet him in his room.  
  
'What if he wants to do it with me and he called me over to...should I go or shouldn't I?'  
  
thought Yugi to himself.  
  
Black13: this chapter is like really short, but read and review this. 


	5. chapter5

Black13: Hey people. Hurry up with these reviews. It is very quite here. Probably because everyone left. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter5:  
  
Since today was a Friday Yugi went to Kenji's. When everyone left, he told the guys to  
  
go without him  
  
to the arcade and not wait up for him. He was going straight home after he goes to see  
  
Kenji. Yugi went into Kenji's hotel and knocked on the door of his room.  
  
"Come in," called a voice that sounded like Kenji.  
  
Yugi walked in and said hi to Kenji.  
  
"Um, Kenji...what did you want to tell me?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Oh, well when I was walking down to my hotel, I saw you and well...you looked  
  
exactly like me and...um...well I wanted to talk to you and well...be friends with you  
  
because when I saw you I felt like I knew you," said Kenji.  
  
"Yea sure. If you want to be friends than ok, we are officially friends," said Yugi.  
  
"Ok," said Kenji.  
  
"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow and hang out and you can meet my family  
  
and friends."  
  
"Yea sure, but when I come, I'm gonna have to keep low and I'll be wearing black  
  
glasses and a mustache. Come outside the door of this hotel and I will meet you outside at  
  
noon. Ok," said Kenji.  
  
"Ok," said Yugi.  
  
Yugi left Kenji's place and went home. When he got home, it was 11:00 and grandpa was  
  
awake looking at old family photo's. So Yugi went up to grandpa and asked him if he  
  
could bring a friend tomorrow and grandpa said yes. The next day, Yumi found out that  
  
someone was coming and asked Yugi who it was and she kept bothering him so Yugi told  
  
her that Kenji was coming, but Yumi didn't believe him. At noon, Yugi went to Kenji's  
  
hotel and saw Kenji there. He showed Kenji to Yugi's house and they went into  
  
grandpa's game shop.  
  
"Hey grandpa," said Yugi.  
  
"Hi Mr. Moto, I'm Kenji, the rock star," said Kenji.  
  
"Hello boys," said grandpa.  
  
Grandpa didn't look up when he said that because he was trying to fix someone's duel  
  
disc. When he looked up, his eyes fell on Kenji, he gasped and fainted. Yugi and Kenji  
  
ran to grandpa, picked him up and carried him into the house and set him on the sofa.  
  
Right then, Yumi walked in crying. Yami came out of nowhere and helped Yumi down to  
  
the sofa across to where grandpa was. Yugi went up to Yumi, while Kenji was staring at  
  
Yumi.  
  
Kenji's POV:  
  
I was helping Yugi bring his grandpa onto the sofa when suddenly a girl walked in  
  
crying. I guess she was Yugi's sister, but she was hot and out of nowhere some guy came  
  
and helped her to the sofa across from us. I guessed again that the guy was probably  
  
Yugi's brother.  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"What happened Yumi?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Can you believe that Tristan dumped her for some geek girl?" said Yami answering for  
  
Yumi.  
  
"Omg. I can't believe the nerve of that guy," said Yugi.  
  
Grandpa woke up and Yugi ran to him.  
  
"Grandpa, what happened?" asked Yugi.  
  
Grandpa got up and looked at Kenji.  
  
Grandpa pointed to Kenji. "He is your brother."  
  
Black13: Soooooooooooo, did you like it? It was like a cliffhanger. Now read and review. It was kinda really short and this story will probably end in the next chapter or two. R&R. 


	6. chapter6

Black13: I don't own Yu gi oh or any of the characters so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"He's my what?" yelled Yugi.  
  
Yumi just sat their stunned with her mouth wide open trying to speak and so  
  
did Yami.  
  
"Yes, he is your brother, and before you ask, he is your true brother not  
  
stepbrother," Grandpa said to Yugi and Yumi.  
  
He shuddered when he said "step" because he hates the word "stepbrother"  
  
or "stepsister."  
  
"But how, Grandpa?" asked Yumi getting her voice back while Yami sat  
  
there stunned.  
  
Grandpa started, "Well, it all started 16 years ago. It was 4 months after  
  
Yugi was born, Kenji was already 2, and 1 year before your parents died..."  
  
"My parents died?" interrupted Kenji.  
  
"Yes. Anyway, One day your mom, dad and I went to the mall because your  
  
mother decided to get new clothes for Kenji and Yugi. So we went into the  
  
mall and started looking for clothes. Yugi was in his stroller, your mom was  
  
holding Kenji's hand while pushing the stroller and your dad and I went into  
  
a store to look for clothes for us when Yugi started to cry, so your mom told  
  
Kenji to stay where he is while she gets Yugi settled. After Yugi stopped  
  
crying, your mother turned to where Kenji was supposed to be standing but  
  
he wasn't there when suddenly she felt a tug on her dress and she turned to  
  
see Kenji. Then after a few more minutes, we all were walking down to the  
  
food court and your mother was holding onto Kenji's hand when suddenly a  
  
man took Kenji and ran. Your father ran after the man. Suddenly a crowd  
  
appeared and your father lost him. We ran to a policeman walking around  
  
and told him everything that happened, than he asked us one single thing we  
  
didn't know a clue about. What did the man look like? We didn't see his  
  
face at all, only the back. For a week we looked but didn't find Kenji. We  
  
had lost hope by then and we lost Kenji until now."  
  
"Then how did mom and dad die?" asked Kenji.  
  
"Well, mom and dad had to go on a trip and dad was driving the plane and  
  
the people watching the plane from the radar said they crashed over the  
  
ocean and they guess they died," said Yugi sadly.  
  
"Um grandpa, I have to tell you something. For the past few weeks, I felt  
  
like I was being followed, a guy and a girl were following me and watching  
  
from behind the bushes and trees and stuff," said Yugi.  
  
Right then, Yumi looked out the window and saw someone there, she  
  
screamed and everyone ran out the door and ran after the man and woman.  
  
They ran about ten blocks when finally the two people stopped and everyone  
  
caught up to them.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Yugi.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
  
"I'm Yugi Moto, you?" said Yugi  
  
"Where your parents!"  
  
Black13: one more chapter and I'm free from this story. Now r&r. 


	7. chapter7

Black13: hey reviewers. I think this is the last chapter in my story, and did  
  
you people know that they made a movie of Yu gi oh. It's coming  
  
out...whenever cause I got no clue but I know it comes out this year and my  
  
cousin says that after the movie comes out, the shows are going to be all  
  
reruns and no new shows and then she said that after the movie comes out  
  
they might cancel Yu gi oh, but then again my cousin is not the producer or  
  
whatever of the show sooooo it might not be true. Anyways, I do not own  
  
Yu gi oh. Wow I think this is the last chapter.  
  
Yugi screamed, "You're my what?"  
  
"Yes Yugi," said their dad.  
  
"Oh my god, mom, dad!" said Yumi.  
  
Yumi ran to her parents and hugged them.  
  
"Honey, you've grown so big!" commented her mom.  
  
"Wait if you're our parents then how did you survive in the plane crash?"  
  
asked Yugi.  
  
"Well, when the plane crashed, we were above an island that was not on the  
  
map and we stayed there for a few years, then one day a boat came. The  
  
people were looking for secret islands so we hitched a ride and they brought  
  
us here and then we started looking for you three. About a few weeks ago,  
  
we saw Yugi walking so we decided to follow but we weren't ready to show  
  
ourselves so we waited until today when you found us," explained their dad.  
  
"Now do you believe we are your parents?" asked mom.  
  
"Yes," smiled Yugi.  
  
Yugi and Kenji went to hug their parents and so did grandpa.  
  
"Don't mind me asking but Yugi, who is that?" whispered dad.  
  
"Oh, mom, dad this is Yami, the pharaoh, and my friend. He stays with us,"  
  
said Yugi  
  
"And my boyfriend," added Yumi shyly.  
  
"You both are boyfriend girlfriend? What happen to Tea?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Man, I broke up with her when I dropped her off at the airport," said Yami.  
  
"Oh, ok," commented Yugi.  
  
"Can we go home now?" asked Yumi.  
  
When they all got home, mom and dad asked what Kenji does and Kenji said  
  
rock star and they all talked and stuff when suddenly Kenji remembered to  
  
tell everybody something.  
  
"I have a mansion here and we can all move there. It's about 10 minutes  
  
from here," said Kenji.  
  
So the next day everybody moved into Kenji's place and lived happily ever  
  
after.  
  
Black13: So did everybody like this story?  
  
Everybody: Yes.  
  
Black13: I am finally over with this story, and review it. 


End file.
